En medio de la oscuridad
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: as gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente la ventana del cuarto principal, las leves escenas que pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza le hacían recordar cómo es que había llegado a eso. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** En medio de la oscuridad  
**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven  
**Pareja:** Suzuno x Nagumo  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**Para:** mixhii  
**(Descarga directa)** 1, 2, 3... ¿4? 2/20  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5 **

**En medio de la oscuridad **  
_(Nagumo x Suzuno)_

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente la ventana del cuarto principal, la energía eléctrica como muchas otras veces había sido cortada ¿El culpable? La fuerte tormenta de afuera que no paraba desde horas atrás pero ahora eso ya no importaba.

Las leves escenas que pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza le hacían recordar cómo es que había llegado a eso, el frio invadía la habitación al tiempo en que nuevamente sus ojos se toparon con los suyos, jamás se imaginó tener aquella oportunidad y sin embargo ahí estaba, correspondiéndole ese tierno beso que le había tomado por sorpresa, sus manos seguían temblando, y la respiración comenzaba a faltarle, no podía creer que alguien como él terminara haciendo eso.

― ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ―su pregunta le tomaba por sorpresa

¿Cómo aquella persona podía simplemente besarlo? Las tontas peleas que siempre habían tenido le habían servido para darse cuenta de una cosa, ese tipo parecía tener un problema con él, sus labios callaron esa pregunta en un momento, las dudas rondaban de un lado a otro por su cabeza pero era mayor el impulso de querer corresponder esas pequeñas mordidas dadas con cuidado sobre sus labios.

El viento frio parecía atravesar esas 4 paredes, la habitación llegaba a iluminarse cada cuantos minutos con los rayos reflejados en la ventana, el ruido de los truenos rompía el silencio al que no se le prestaba atención, su lengua recorría lentamente cada parte de su boca, sus ojos permanecían cerrados por miedo a mirar aquellos ojos, ¿En que estaba pensando? Quizá estaba jugando con él, eso debía ser, pero si eso era cierto… ¿Por qué le correspondía? Si eso era lo correcto estaba cayendo tan fácilmente que podía arrepentirse en ese mismo instante, lo curioso es que no lo hacía ¿Qué pasaba con él?

—te dije que un día iba a hacerlo

¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿Hacer que? no entendía el por qué de su comentario, algo estaba pasando por alto, intentó recordar pero la sonrisa nerviosa del otro le dio la clave, ahora lo entendía todo.

Flash Back

Era una de esas tardes en las que el sol te pegaba directo en la cara, casi tan fuerte que no podías ni abrir los ojos, vaya contraste con lo que vivía ahora, aún con eso el terco de Suzuno les había obligado a hacer el entrenamiento diario, los minutos pasaban lento esperando la hora en que tal infierno terminara, si, infierno, no se le podía llamar de otra manera.

—Me sorprende lo loco que estás—se quejó cierto pelirrojo sentándose para tomar un poco de agua—vamos a morirnos todos si no tomamos un descanso

Era extraño ya que el entrenador eligiera al peli blanco ahora ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así? Si bien a Fuusuke no le gusta lo caluroso del día entendía que el entrenamiento era algo necesario a pocos días de un encuentro importante

— ¿No piensas contestarme? —Nagumo le miró de reojo, era imposible intentar convencerlo de terminar aquel entrenamiento antes pero si algo sabía era que al chico no le gustaba perder—hagamos algo, apostemos el entrenamiento

—Deja de decir tonterías y ven a correr—se quejó el peli blanco  
—No, en serio—se levantó de la banca—unos penales, quien meta más goles gana ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que el calor te está afectando demasiado

—Ese es el punto—alegó siguiéndole el paso—es más, que sea un solo tiro, si puedo detenerlo yo gano y tu cancelas el entrenamiento

— ¿Y si yo gano?  
— ¿Si tú ganas? Eso no pasará pero bueno, haré lo que quieras

Unas pequeñas risas se escucharon por parte de los compañeros, era una de esas veces en los que el capitán y Fuusuke terminaban discutiendo por algo estúpido

—que te de un beso—se escuchó desde el fondo una voz para el pelirrojo bastante conocida

—Esta bien—respondió el peli blanco con una sonrisa en el rostro, Nagumo sería incapaz de aceptar un trato como ese, si perdía tendría que besarlo, no se atrevería

—Pues vamos ya—dijo después de pensarlo un poco—estoy seguro de que ganaré

Fue algo que no se esperaba el escucharle decir eso, si quería una apuesta tendría una apuesta, el balón de acomodo exactamente en la línea de los 11 pasos, Nagumo se apresuraba a ajustarse los guantes un tanto nervioso, podía arrepentirse pero un acto tan cobarde no iba con su actitud y mucho menos con su orgullo¸ Suzuno lo pensó por un momento pero no desperdiciaría la oportun9idad única de vencer a Haruya delante de todos, fue en un momento, el chico sudó frío cuando el pelirrojo tocó la pelota aunque no pudo desviarla lo suficiente como para evitar que entrara, el silencio con morbo a lo que venía, Nagumo debía pagar la apuesta.

—Beso, beso, beso—se escuchaba casi en coro, todos esperaban con ansias ese momento, es que, Nagumo Haruya besando a uno de sus grandes "enemigos", ese mismo con el que se la vivía peleando, no podías evitar imaginarte aquella escena

— ¿Qué pasó Nagumo? Pensé que estabas seguro de ganar—se burló mientras le daba la espalda para seguir con el entrenamiento

—Voy a hacerlo—le interrumpió el pelirrojo hincado en el piso mirando el suelo—voy a pagar la apuesta  
Suzuno sonrió

—Venga ya, a correr—fue lo ultimo que se dijo antes de seguir con las 25 vueltas al campo, le había perdonado el haber perdido

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora todo tenía sentido, eso había pasado varios meses atrás ¿Por qué recordarlo ahora? ¿Por qué en esas condiciones?

—así que has venido hasta aquí para cumplir con esa apuesta—su voz parecía un susurro a pesar del silencio, el chico sabía que había cometido un error al haber utilizado aquel tono pero en ese momento no se percató de que tan grave podría haber sido, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que la leve sonrisa que su compañero le dedicó pasó desapercibida

—De hecho no—se separó un poco de él—estaba lloviendo, no iba a permitir que vinieras hasta acá tú solo, puede ser muy peligroso

—Nagumo Haruya preocupándose por mi, eso si es nuevo  
—Es mi buena acción del día—le sonrió

Un rayo volvía a iluminar la pequeña habitación, sus manos se acercaron despacio a la vez que la oscuridad volvía, sus labios chocaron torpemente una vez más, la apuesta se había saldado con ese primer beso, el primero de muchos desde que habían llegado, sus manos recorrieron con lentitud su pecho, el frío se sentía lejano y la necesidad de quedarse juntos se hacía un tanto obsesiva, el pelirrojo le despojó rápidamente de su camisa antes de recostarlo en la cama sin tomare en cuenta lo demás, las caricias y los besos desplazaron a las palabras, no había nada que decir tan solo esos leves gemidos en medio de la oscuridad.


End file.
